Meeting of Frost and Cupid
by Runaway Artist
Summary: This is the story of how Jack Frost and Valery 'Cupid' Valentine met after becoming spirits. This is a WIP, so don't be surprised if I change it. Also, yes, they are still in their human clothing for this, because it wasn't very long after becoming spirits.


Valentine laid rested on a cloud, staring at the huge blue sky before her, and listened to the sounds that came beneath her. One hand was placed on her stomach, and her other was off the edge of the fluffy white cloud, and a few strands of her pink hair also hung off the edge, swaying slightly in the cold breeze. Winter here was to begin soon, some powdered snow already on the ground below her, and the pond near her hometown, Burgess, was already iced over.

The spirit of winter, who shared this hometown with her, made sure to constantly keep that pond frozen when winter was expected. For what reason he had of doing this, Valentine did not know. The two spirits have not spoken, she only heard of him, and just how lonely this spirit was. Just recently, which would have been less than 10 years, Valentine had become who she was, and heard rumors that the two were the same age. "We share the same home, and about the same age." She thought to herself, closing her eyes, "Yet we have never met."

Her holiday fell during February, while it was still winter, but the two spirits have never crossed paths. All she knew of, was the boy's name. Jack Frost. His name sounded familiar to her, like she had heard the name before, but didn't have a face to match it, or even remembered where the memory of the name came from.

"Jack." She said to herself, slowly opening her eyes. There were memories she had, but felt like she could never claim her own. A figure of a male and younger female came to her mind constantly, only being able to make out the two having the same brown hair and eyes. There where words with no voices, yet it was like she could hear them and tell what they were saying.

After a moment or two, she frowned, and sat up. Thinking like this made her get headaches, getting frustrated for not being able to recall where these said memories came from. Everything was just so fuzzy in her mind.

Suddenly, the wind picked up a bit with more cold in the air, but her cloud remained stationed to where it was. Valentine looked around a bit, confused to the wind picking up like that which it normally didn't do, when she then heard a voice from behind her, laughing a bit.

She turned around, and found a boy floating in the air not too far from her cloud. He looked odd, but at the same time, Valentine couldn't scratch the feeling she knew him from somewhere… "Who are you?" Valentine asked in a rather shy voice, being rather timid herself. The boy came closer, and she noticed he was using the wind to stay floating, just like… a snowflake..

The boy grinned widely, and Valentine finally noticed all his features. He had pure white hair like snow, his skin was pale, and had a bit of a blue type tint to them, and in closer inspection, she saw that his eyes were the most brilliant blue she had ever seen, and that frost patterns clung to his clothing. He was wearing a brown cape which was edged with frost, a long sleeved white shirt with a brown vest over it, and brown pants, that looked worn and where bound by more brown cloth. In his hand, was a staff that reminded her of a shepherds crook, and was frosted where his hand held onto it tightly.

"My name is Jack Frost." He said, still grinning and not noticing that Valentine had been studying him. Weird, this boy, he looked like the one from her memory.

"What's your name?"

Valentine blinked a few times, coming out of her thoughts.

"Oh. My name is Valery 'Cupid' Valentine, oh, but you can just call me Valentine.." She said still rather timidly. Jack laughed a bit, and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Valentine! So, what are you doing up here alone?" He asked, sitting on the cloud next to Valentine, but only because since she was on it, it was technically solid so anything could touch it.

It took her a moment to come up with an answer, twirling her pink hair in her hands. "I normally sit up here, when there is nothing to do."

The answer sounded more lame than it did in her head, and just made her look stupid. Jack nodded though in understanding, still keeping that smile on his face, and looked down over the edge of the cloud at the small village below.

"It is a nice view up here of the village anyways. I never grow tired of looking at it from the sky."

So this is what the spirit of winter is like, Valentine thought to herself. The two talked for a while, about the village, what their roles where, and whatever else came to their minds. Talking like this to him seemed so natural Valentine realized, and she couldn't also help how her heart seemed to race once he appeared and the two started talking. It was as if they had met before, and they were old friends catching up.

After a while, Jack launched himself off her cloud, causing Valentines long pain hair and her brown cloak to flap wildly when the wind picked up, and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Jack felt proud of himself to getting this girl to smile and laugh, she looked so sad on the cloud alone that he couldn't help but go and try to cheer her up. There was also something about the brown cloak around her shoulders, the black long sleeved turtle neck and the dark brown boots and pants that she wore that reminded him of someone he once knew, but couldn't remember who.

These thoughts, just like Valentine, came to him a lot, but he wasn't so distressed by them as she was. Jack floated in front of the girl still sitting, his free hand outstretched to her to take it.

"So, why don't we go have some fun? There are kids down there, and it's always amusing seeing their faces when I throw a snowball at their face out of nowhere!" He said, laughing a bit just at the thought of utter surprise the kids always wore when that happened, and how all the kids instantly broke into a snowball fight.

Valentine hesitated, but took his hand, a bit surprised that his skin felt so cold, but then again, her own skin was pretty cold to the touch as well, but not as much as the winter spirits.

Small, pure white wings sprouted from her back, and Jack whistled in a amazement a bit, grinning.

"I didn't know you could do that." He said, and Valentine blushed a bit.

"I can make them appear and disappear at will." She said, smiling shyly, and flew off her cloud, which now lazily floated in the wind.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and Jack finally led her down to the outside of the village, where the kids normally enjoyed playing.

Well, all except one girl, who just stood off to the side in a daze...


End file.
